


Bucky Barnes Always Loses

by nothingamonth



Series: Kink War [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingamonth/pseuds/nothingamonth
Summary: Bucky is at a loss as to how to really get to Steve in the sack--until Steve unwittingly reveals his weakness during a dream about his father.





	

Although they liked to play games with each other, Steve wasn’t always a devious little shit to Bucky. In fact, most of the time they shared a rather deep, affectionate bond. It was still early in the morning; early enough that the sun hadn’t yet risen above the Brooklyn skyline, and Steve was using Bucky’s stomach as a pillow as he stretched out across the two little bunks they pushed together. He was dreaming about his father, a man he’d never met. Sometimes his brain would fill in the blanks from old photographs, but most of the time, his father’s face appeared cloaked in mysterious shadow.

In this dream, his father was home from the war, but his mother was gone. He was still in school; he rushed home knowing his father would be there. When his father hugged him, a sense of pride and warmth radiated from him. Steve knew he was crying in the dream. However, when Steve looked up at his father, it was Bucky looking back down at him.

Then the dream changed entirely.

* * *

Bucky idly stroked Steve’s hair, trying to get him through the dream that left the blond’s eyes wet with tears. When Steve’s breath started to come in rapid pants and gasps, he thought about waking him up, fearing he would have an attack. Then Steve arched and moaned. In the dim ambient light coming through their ratty curtains, Bucky saw that Steve was hard. Bucky curled his lips up in a slight smirk, getting off on the idea of watching Stevie have a wet dream.  


Steve whimpered, his hands twisting in the sheets. Bucky’s name escaped his lips, and he turned onto his side so he was facing the other man, still quite asleep. Steve’s hips stuttered against the bed and his breathing became shallower, quicker. 

“Ah! Oh, Daddy…”

Bucky reeled in the time it took for Steve to cream his shorts, but quickly recovered. _Oh ho_ , he thought, a mischievous grin twisting his lips, _Stevie, I have you now._

* * *

Steve was feeling well enough to run home through the brisk October air on his way home from his job. His portfolio was tucked under his arm, the scarf Winnie had made for him flapping behind him. It was Saturday, which meant Bucky would be home early from work and waiting for him. He ran up the stairs to their apartment, fumbled with his keys, and unlocked the door.  


Before he could shout his customary greeting, he was brought up short. Bucky was sitting in their rarely used armchair, reading the paper, and smoking a cigarette. He was wearing slacks, an undershirt, and his suspenders. He looked older somehow, unshaven, and he didn’t even lift his head when Steve came in. Steve was immediately taken off guard.

“H-Hey, Buck,” he stammered, setting his portfolio down and unwinding his scarf.

“How was your day, Steve?” the brunet replied. He lifted his eyes briefly as Steve took off his coat. 

“Good! Mr. Silverberg really enjoyed the sketches I did up. You know I think they’re gonna use the one I did of you reading. You’ll be a cover model, Bucky,” Steve teased. He was trying to invite him into their usual banter, but the other didn’t rise to his bait. Instead, he snubbed out his cigarette, folded the newspaper, and said, “Why don’t you show me what you came up with?”

Steve brought his brows together in confusion, but he brought his portfolio over anyway, sitting at Bucky’s feet. He opened it and started shifting through some of the inked drawings he’d worked on that day. Bucky’s hand came to rest on the top of his head, lightly stroking his hair and the soft skin just underneath his collar. Steve shivered. 

“These are good. I’m so proud of you, you know that?” Bucky asked, and the blond craned his neck to look up at him. Bucky’s eyes were warm and inviting. Steve didn’t know what was going on with him, but he would go along with it so long as he kept looking at him like that.

“Yeah?” he asked. He climbed up and sat down on Bucky’s knees, facing him.

“Mm hm,” Bucky agreed. “You’re my sweet little thing. I love you.”

Steve’s face clouded over. “I love you too, but I ain’t sweet or little.” He went to pull away, but Bucky caught his wrists and drew him in close, so close his lips just brushed his ear.

“Will you be my good boy?”

A strangled sound escaped Steve’s throat as his cock twitched against Bucky’s stomach.

“What?” he asked. A blush had already bloomed across his cheeks and made his ears feel hot.

“I asked if you would be a good boy for me.” Bucky ran his hand over his hair, down his back. His other hand crept up his thigh. Steve started to tremble, confused but painfully aroused.

“Can you do that for Daddy?” Bucky placed his palm over Steve’s cock. He felt like someone had lit dynamite between his ears that ricocheted straight to his groin. The blond collapsed onto Bucky’s shoulder with a moan, breathing hard.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be good,” Steve agreed. Bucky pulled away to give him an arch, expectant look, and Steve crumbled.

“Daddy.”

Bucky smiled indulgently, standing up with Steve in his arms—one fluid motion that made Steve’s knees tremble. He let the other man carry him to the bedroom and set him down on the bed. Steve was never this docile, this compliant.

“Be good and let me take these clothes off so I can see how pretty you are underneath,” Bucky said. Steve let his hands fall on either side of his head and just stared up at Bucky in confusion, desperation, and want. The brunet deftly unbuttoned and untucked Steve’s shirt, laying his chest bare. Bucky tilted his head and clicked his tongue, and Steve’s mouth turned to sand.

“Look at these,” he growled, ghosting his fingertips over one of the blond’s puckered nipples. Steve instinctively arched into the touch.

“So beautiful,” Bucky went on, stroking his ribs. He lifted his eyes to Steve’s. “Do you want me to suck on them?”

Steve nodded. He couldn’t push himself into Bucky’s hands any more than he already was.

But Bucky tilted his head again, expectant again.

“Yes, Daddy, please,” he whispered, wetting his lips.

“What a good, perfect boy I have,” Bucky crooned, lowering his head to lave his tongue over one of Steve’s nipples. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin, and twisted his fingers in Bucky’s hair to anchor himself. He didn’t recognize the sounds coming out of his mouth. Bucky’s tongue swirled around the hardened flesh. He pulled him into his mouth until the pink flesh was red and puffy. Then he sucked and kissed his way to the other side of his narrow chest and repeated the process until Steve was crying and thrashing on the bed.

“Shh.” Bucky smoothed his hair. “You trust me to take care of you, don’t you?”

“Please,” Steve said again. Bucky started humming to himself as he pulled off Steve’s ill-fitting shoes and socks. He smartly pulled off his trousers and underpants. His erection, red and painful, bowed towards his concave abdomen.

“You’re so good. So sweet. Do you know how good you taste? I love you so much.”

Steve turned his head into the pillow to hide his tear-stained face. He had no idea why he was crying. Bucky returned to the head of the bed and wiped his tears away. “Don’t cry. Tell me what you need,” the brunet said, dropping the game for now.

“Fuck me ‘til I come apart,” Steve said raggedly.

“Okay, baby. Can you hold onto me? Can you do that for me, sugar?”

Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, clinging to him. He was shaking, and Bucky felt terrible. He found the Vaseline he’d hidden in the folds of the blankets and coated two of his fingers. He had to be so gentle with Steve, no matter how much the blond insisted he could take it. Today, though, he seemed grateful for the tenderness. Bucky continued to talk to him while he first breeched him.

“I love you. You’re so goddamned beautiful. I’m so fuckin’ lucky. I could die like this, Stevie, I could.”

“Buck,” he sobbed, grinding down on his finger.

“I don’t tell you often enough how proud I am that people say ‘Steve and Bucky’ like we’re one guy, you know? I keep thinkin’ there’s no way. No way I could ever be as good as you. _Worthy_ of you.” He added a second finger slowly, stretching him, scissoring his fingers as he twisted his hand.

Steve cried out and held onto Bucky closer with those deceptively strong arms.

“I love you. I don’t even know what to tell you besides I love you. So goddamned much. If it takes me fuckin’ it into you, I’ll convince you that you’re as good and beautiful as you are.”

He added another finger. Steve was shuddering now, wordless. 

Bucky set the other man down again, removed his fingers, and coated his cock in Vaseline. He nudged Steve’s entrance, but the blond looked nearly catatonic, staring at nothing, breathing shallowly. Bucky entered him, and Steve’s eyes snapped back to his.

“Buck,” he breathed. “Why’d you do this?” He bit his lower lip and canted his hips, taking Bucky deeper.

“You—called me Daddy in your sleep. Came,” Bucky panted. “You get me so hot all the time with your little games, and I just wanted—“

“I—like it. Don’t stop.”

Bucky looked down at where their bodies met. “Don’t think I could if I wanted to,” he said with a grim smile. 

“I mean—don’t stop, _Daddy_ ,” Steve smirked, surging forward again. Bucky got the idea and started thrusting into him. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Stevie,” he sighed, feeling somehow like he lost the game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: stuckypuddles.tumblr.com


End file.
